Rojo Intenso
by DarkRock
Summary: Naruto es un joven que aprendió a sobrevivir desde niño por si mismo en los bosques de Escocia, hasta que un día conoce a una niña de brillante cabello rojo ondulado de carácter interesante que de a poco rompe su duro cascaron para socializar con otras personas, ambos sin darse cuenta su amistad se volverá amor mutuo. (Calificación M por posibilidades zukulentas en el futuro 7w7).
1. Capitulo 1: Conociéndonos

**Resumen: ****Naruto es un joven que desde niño vivió en los bosques de Escocia donde aprendió a sobrevivir por sí solo, hasta que un día conoce a una niña de brillante cabello rojo ondulado de carácter interesante que de a poco rompe su duro cascaron para socializar con otras personas, sin darse cuenta esto se podrá volver un amor mutuo o el destino les jugará en contra ... todo dependerá del destino y las personas que rodean a Merida y Naruto.**

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o Valiente/Brave 2012, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Rojo Intenso

Capítulo 1: Conociéndonos

"Hablando"

"_Pensando_"

**"Rasengan" **Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Magia/Técnica

**Dioses/Demonios/Monstruos/Titanes Hablando**

_**Dioses/Demonios/Monstruos/Titanes Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias

* * *

Una madre jugaba con su pequeña hija a las escondidas en un asentamiento temporal entre medio de los bosques de Escocia, pero 'muy' cerca del Castillo DunBroch siendo este último su hogar. En dicho asentamiento al parecer estaban por festejar algo muy importante, ya que había mucha comida y otras cosas.

"¿Dónde estás? ¡Sal de ahí! Traviesa." La reina de origen Escoses dijo con una risa divertida al final de sus palabras, mientras buscaba con su mirada a su única hija.

La Reina Elinor, es una mujer delgada (30) de tez clara y estatura media (1,65m). Tiene cabello largo y castaño con una franja gris atado normalmente en dos grandes trenzas, sus ojos son de color avellana. Su vestimenta consiste en un vestido morado, zapatos de cuero y su corona de reina, por supuesto.

Elinor busco con sus ojos color avellana le dio una pequeña mirada a la tienda, pero al no ver nada empezó a caminar en círculos alrededor de la gran mesa rectangular debido a que sospechaba que su hija estuviera debajo de ella.

"¡Sal de donde estas! Te voy a encontrar." La pelicastaña comento dándole una rápida mirada a los pequeños pies que vio debajo de la mesa y esto provocó una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios.

La pequeña princesa de origen Escoses trato de ocultar sus risitas al ver que su madre no la encontraba, pero de repente decidió cambiar de escondite porque la ojicastaña al parecer la vio.

La Princesa Mérida, es una niña (5) de tez clara casi pálida. Cara redonda, pecas, mejillas rosadas, labios rosados, cabello largo y rojo rizado, y ojos azules. Su vestimenta consiste en un pequeño vestido marrón clarito y zapatos de cuero.

"¿Dónde estás pequeña, traviesa? …", La reina hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar con sus palabras, mientras que a la vez se inclinaba lentamente para debajo de la mesa. "¡Voy a atraparte!", Elinor exclamo en voz alta, pero quedo ligeramente sorprendida al no encontrarla donde estaba 100% de que la había visto. "¿Dónde está mi linda, cumpleañera? Jmmm …", Ella hizo otra pequeña pausa debido a que escucho las pisadas de su hija detrás suyo. "¡La voy a devorar cuando la encuentre!" La pelicastaña dijo imitando a un oso, para que seguidamente se diera media vuelta encontrándose con la pequeña de cabello rojo que al parecer había intentado sorprender a su madre … pero le salió en contra.

Mérida trato de huir de las 'garras' de su madre, pero fue en vano ella la atrapo fácilmente en sus brazos poniéndola en su regazo.

"¡Voy a comerte!" La reina comento en voz alta y de forma juguetona, para que seguidamente le empezara a dar un montón de besos en la cara que ocasionaron que la niña de ojos azules chillara de sorpresa y a la vez intento nuevamente huir en vano de los brazos de su madre.

Aunque de repente ambas fueron sacadas de lo que estaban haciendo, porque vieron que alguien muy conocido para ellas puso un arco sobre la mesa, y esto obviamente molesto un poco a la reina.

"¡Fergus! Sin armas sobre la mesa." La mujer de ojos avellana regaño a su esposo con una expresión seria.

El Rey Fergus, es un hombre (30) muy alto (1,90m) ligeramente gordo, muy musculoso y de tez blanca casi pálida. Tiene el cabello rojo rizado, cejas gruesas, bigotes y barba. Su vestimenta consiste en una armadura marrón, túnica larga de tartán gris verde y rojo, casco plateado, cinturón marrón grande, esporran de cuero marrón, capa de piel de oso y por ultimo unas botas de cuero.

Merida al ver el arco de su padre sus ojos brillaron de la emoción porque sin duda quería probarlo y jugar con el.

"¿Puedo disparar una flecha?", La pelirroja pregunto con entusiasmo, mientras a que la ves se levantaba del regazo de su madre empezando a caminar hacia la mesa tomando entre sus manos el gran arco. "¿Puedo? ¡Por favor! ¿Si? ¿Puedo?" La niña pidió una y otra vez, aunque de repente sin darse cuenta cayó al suelo con el arco en mano, pero eso no le importo porque empezó a reírse.

"No, con ese …", El ojiazul de repente hizo una pequeña pausa, quedándose pensativo y su mano derecha en su barbilla haciéndolo más 'creíble' aun. "¿Por qué no … usas mejor el tuyo?", El Rey nuevamente hizo otra pausa antes de continuar con sus palabras, ya que de pronto con su mano derecha saco un pequeño arco a medida, que dejo a la niña totalmente sorprendida. "¡Feliz cumpleaños mi nena hermosa!" Fergus dijo en voz alta con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Aunque había una persona a la que no le había gustado para nada el regalo que le había hecho el pelirrojo a la pequeña niña de ojos azules y esta no era otra que su propia madre, Elinor.

* * *

**Un Rato ****Después**

Merida había estado practicando durante un buen rato tirando flechas hacia la diana, pero ninguna de ellas había dado en el blanco o si quiera dieron en dicho objeto … aunque esto no fue un motivo para que la niña de cabello rojo se rindiera, es más, eso la impulso para continuar hasta lograr su objetivo de acertar alguna flecha.

"Bien así se hace, linda. Estíralo hacia tu mejilla, hasta atrás.", El rey explico detalle a detalle los pasos a su hija para usar el arco, pero obviamente la pelirroja le estaba contando mucho por la fuerza necesaria que había que ejercer sobre dicha arma. "Abre bien los ojos y ...", Fergus hizo una pausa ligeramente dramática, observando a la niña de ojos azules al parecer ya estaba lista o eso parecía. "¡Suelta!" El pelirrojo dijo en voz alta, ocasionando que la pelirroja soltara el agarre de la flecha provocando que esta saliese disparada con bastante velocidad.

Aunque por una de esas cosas del destino nuevamente la flecha no dio en la diana, y en cambio fue a parar en alguna parte del bosque.

"Hay, falle …" Merida dijo algo desilusionada por su mala puntería.

Sus padres la observaron con alegría, ya que vieron que su querida hija se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

"Ve por ella entonces." La pelicastaña ofreció con una pequeña sonrisa.

La ojiazul asintió con la cabeza de forma entusiasmada y a la vez le entrego su arco a la reina, para que seguidamente fuera en búsqueda de la flecha.

"¿Un arco, Fergus? ¡Es una niña!" Elinor exclamo muy molesta con su esposo, mientras que este último rodó los ojos y tomaba de las manos de la mujer de ojos avellana el arco de su hija.

Hasta que de repente el pelirrojo hizo algo inesperado y esto fue que le toco el trasero a la reina ocasionando que esta brincara sorprendida y algo enojada por ese toque atrevido. El ojiazul en respuesta a esta reacción de su esposa empezó a reírse muy divertido por su 'bromita'.

"¡Quieto!" La pelicastaña ordeno con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que a la vez golpeaba de forma juguetona el pecho del rey.

* * *

**En Otra Parte Del Bosque**

Una silueta bastante rápida saltaba de árbol en árbol ya que buscaba algo que andaba cazando desde hace un tiempo y al parecer se le había escapado de las manos (Cosa que nunca le había pasado), por lo que decidió detenerse en la base de un árbol cercano y observar más a detalle cada lugar con su impresionante vista … aunque de repente fue sacado de su acción por una flecha que se clavó en el árbol donde estaba apoyado, a solo unos cuantos centímetros de su mejilla izquierda ocasionando un pequeño, pero inofensivo corte y un hilillo de sangre saliese de este.

La silueta sorprendida pasa el dedo índice de su mano derecha por la herida inofensiva, ya que nadie había podido lastimarlo … hasta ahora. Por lo que curioso salió de las sombras del árbol dejando ver que solo se trataba de un niño 'inofensivo', que no era otro que Naruto.

Naruto, es un niño (5) de tez semi bronceada. Tiene el cabello negro de punta con un extraño brillo gris en él y dos mechones enmarcando su frente, sus ojos son de color negro bastante llamativos, que reflejaban un toque de misterio y aburrimiento. Pero había algo que lo caracterizaba como único en el, y eso es, sus tres marcas de bigotes que tiene ambas mejillas dándole un aspecto salvaje con ellas. Su vestimenta consiste solo en un pantalón de tela de arpillera gastado, ya que su torso lo deja al descubierto porque según 'el' es mucho más cómodo para poder cazar tranquila y cómodamente. No estaba utilizando botas o algún tipo de calzado que protegiera sus pies del suelo, ya que no le gustaban usarlos cuando estaba cazando. En resumen, Naruto es más salvaje que civilizado o eso daba aparentar por su forma de vestir.

"Me pregunto …", El pelinegro hizo una pequeña pausa en sus palabras, mientras que a la vez con su mano izquierda sacaba la flecha clavada en el árbol. "¿De quién será esta flecha?" El ojinegro pregunto con una expresión inocente, para que seguidamente oliera la flecha como una especie de animal salvaje.

Sin saberlo, Naruto pronto descubriría la respuesta a su pregunta y desde este día su vida cambiaría para siempre junto a las personas que conocerá.

* * *

**Con Merida**

La niña de cabello rojo se adentró en el bosque a paso rápido, saltando los obstáculos que le bloqueaban su camino siendo estas rocas, raíces, etc. Ella se rió de forma inocente al ver lo precioso del bosque, mientras a la vez pasaba su mano izquierda por unas ramas cercanas. Aunque de repente empezó a escuchar ruidos extraños de animales o monstruos como había escuchado oír de su padre y madre, por lo que temerosa empezó a caminar con más precaución que antes observando hacia todos lados ... aunque nunca se esperó encontrarse de frente con un niño con aspecto de salvaje, pero obviamente ella se molestó cuando vio que dicho niño tenía su flecha y este último al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la princesa.

"¡Hey tú! …", La pelirroja hizo una pequeña pausa, observando el extraño cabello del otro niño. "¡El del cabello raro!" Merida llamo en voz alta al infante 'salvaje', cosa que logro porque este dejo de oler la flecha.

"¿Cabello extraño? ...", El niño de cabello negro hizo una pausa, mientras que a la vez se daba lentamente la vuelta con su ceja izquierda elevada de forma algo dramática, hasta quedar frente a la niña gritona. "Mira quien lo dice, la del cabello rojo como tomate." El ojinegro señalo con una sonrisa 'burlona' el cabello rojo y rizado de la niña, observándolo durante un largo periodo de tiempo porque nunca había visto una similar en su corta vida.

"¿To … ma … te? ¿Qué es eso?" La ojiazul pregunto bastante curiosa y confundida, olvidándose temporalmente de su flecha.

"Es una … fruta, creo." El pelinegro respondió con una expresión pensativa, sin darse cuenta de la aproximación de la niña a su espacio personal.

"Eres raro, pero me gusta.", La niña de cabello rojo opino con una dulce sonrisa, observando la expresión sorprendida del chico, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a las palabras bonitas de otros humanos. "Mi nombre es Merida, hija del Rey Fergus y la Reina Elinor." La ojiazul se presentó al otro niño con la misma sonrisa en sus labios.

El niño de ojos negros se la quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos durante un buen rato, pero al ver que ella no era alguien malo le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Naruto. Es un placer conocerte, Merida." El ojinegro dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

La pelirroja forma una gran sonrisa al ver que había empezado con el pie derecho con este niño y no como los otros en donde siempre termina golpeándolos por idiotas burlescos, aunque de pronto se dio cuenta que Naruto nunca menciono a sus padres … pero de repente quedo sin habla cuando vio una herida en la mejilla izquierda del pelinegro, la cual estaba sangrando.

"¡Naruto! ¡Tú mejilla, está sangrando!" Merida señalo con preocupación hacia el corte vertical del rostro del niño de ojos negros.

"Ah … si, esta flecha me hizo ese corte hace un rato atrás." Naruto respondió con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, para que seguidamente le mostrara dicha flecha.

La ojiazul se quedó sin aliento al ver que su flecha había herido a su posible amigo, pero ella lo había hecho sin querer ¡No fue apropósito! Inconscientemente, ella empezó a llorar en voz baja ante un confuso niño de cabello negro.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué lloras, niña?" El ojinegro pregunto todavía con una expresión confusa, mientras que a la vez se rascaba su cabeza con su mano izquierda.

"E-Es que estas herido por mi culpa … y-yo fui la que lanzo esa flecha …" La pelirroja, contesto entre lágrimas, sin duda ella se sentía mal por herir al otro niño.

El pelinegro se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta al escuchar las palabras de la niña, pero seguidamente sacudió la cabeza olvidando el motivo de su herida, porque decidió animarla ya que no le gustaba verla llorar.

"Sabes eres la primera en general en lastimarme de verdad.", Naruto comento con una pequeña sonrisa, estas palabras ocasionaron que la niña de ojos azules levantara la mirada observando confusa al otro niño. "Eso es algo bueno, niña. Toma." El niño de ojos negros ofreció la flecha a su respectiva dueña, la cual estaba muy sorprendida por las palabras del niño y a la vez se secó las lágrimas con su antebrazo.

Luego de eso el niño de cabello negro se dio la vuelta empezando a caminar a paso lento, pero de pronto fue detenido en seco por la voz de la niña.

"¡Hey, espera!", Merida llamo en voz alta al niño con aspecto salvaje, cosa que logro porque este último se dio la vuelta mirando fijamente a la niña con una expresión curiosa. "Hoy es mi cumpleaños y me preguntaba si querías venir a la fiesta …" La pelirroja invito con un tono nervioso, mientras que a la vez jugaba con su flecha y le daba pequeñas miradas tímidas al niño.

El ojinegro se quedó mirando por un buen rato a la niña de cabello rojo rizado, ya que esa forma de actuar de esa niña le hizo acordarse a una persona borrosa en sus recuerdos. Mientras que, la ojiazul se puso más nerviosa y algo aterrada de que el niño rechazara su invitación a su fiesta cumpleaños.

"¿Habrá comida?" El pelinegro pregunto de brazos cruzados, ya que si no había comida no le interesaba mucho que digamos esta 'fiesta de cumpleaños'.

"… Eh, sí ..." La niña de ojos azules respondió con un tono confuso, por la pregunta del niño.

"Entonces no hay que perder tiempo." Naruto dijo con un brillo contento en sus ojos negros.

Merida sonrió ampliamente y estaba por hacer un nuevo comentario ... aunque de repente ambos infantes fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina solo conocida por la niña de cabello rojo.

"¡Merida! ¡Regresa cariño!" La voz de Elinor ordeno con un tono dulce.

Merida no perdió tiempo y de un rápido movimiento tomo la mano del niño con la suya, para que seguidamente lo arrastrara con ella hacia donde estaba sus padres.

"¡Mama! ¡Papa!",La pelirroja llamo en voz alta a ambos monarcas. "¡Miren! ¡Tengo a mi primer amigo!" La ojiazul dijo en voz alta, mientras que a la vez les mostraba a Naruto.

"_Entonces ella es la Princesa __Merida …__ creo que metí la pata __…_" El niño de cabello negro pensó con una expresión bastante nerviosa al recordar que le había dicho cabello de tomate.

"¿Amigo/Amigo?" Tanto Elinor como Fergus pregunto con un tono curioso, observando al niño que estaba al lado de su única hija.

El pelinegro no sabía que hacer bajo esta situación, ya que nunca había pasado por una similar … pero él no era estúpido, él sabía quiénes eran estas dos personas que tiene frente suyo, por lo que decidió ser educado y presentarse a ambos reyes.

"Soy Naruto. Es un placer conocerlos, sus majestades." El ojinegro murmuro con una inclinación de cabeza, aunque por un momento se sintió extraño al hacer esto.

Los dos adultos quedaron sin palabras por la forma tan educada del niño, pero a la vez sonrieron amablemente al primer amigo de su hija.

"El placer es nuestro, Naruto. Mi nombre es Elinor y este de aquí es mi esposo, Fergus." La castaña se presentó con una sonrisa en sus labios junto a su marido.

El pelirrojo también estaba feliz por el amigo de su pequeña porque este le hacía recordar así mismo cuando era un simple mocoso y conoció a Elinor … esos tiempos sin duda no los cambiaría por nada del mundo. El niño de cabello negro asintió con la cabeza a ambos reyes, pero de pronto su mirada se desvió a la gran mesa que tenía mucha comida y esto fue notado por el padre de Merida.

"Dime, Naruto. ¿Te gusta el cerdo?" El ojiazul pregunto con un tono serio.

"Que si me gusta … ¡Me encanta!" Naruto respondió en voz alta con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Entonces, eres de los míos, chico!" Fergus comento igual que contento que el niño de ojos negros, para que de forma sorpresiva agarrara a este último en un fuerte abrazo.

Tanto Elinor como Merida sonrieron bastante felices al ver como Fergus y Naruto se llevaban bastante bien y eso que solo conocieron hace apenas unos instantes atrás ... aunque de repente todos fueron sacados de sus acciones por un fuerte rugido de una bestia.

"**¡GROARRRRR!**" Un enorme oso rugió con todas sus fuerzas hacia las personas que estaban en el campamento, pero sus ojos estaban buscando algo o alguien.

El pelinegro al ver el oso agrando los ojos por un instante, pero rápidamente la cambio por una pequeña sonrisa ya que por fin le podría patear el culo a ese maldito oso tuerto.

"¡Mor'du!", El Rey Fergus exclamo con sorpresa el nombre del inmenso oso, ya que le noto una gran cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo y parecía algo reciente. "¡Elinor, lleva a los niños al castillo!" El pelirrojo ordeno con un tono entre serio y preocupado por la seguridad de su esposa e hija y el amigo de esta última.

Aunque para el horror de todos, Naruto empezó a correr hacia el inmenso oso sin importarle su propia seguridad ante tal bestia, pero lo siguiente que el chico diría los dejaría a más de uno sorprendido.

"¡¿Quieres otra paliza?!" El ojinegro pregunto dando un pequeño salto hacia el oso con su puño derecho extendido hacia atrás preparándolo para un buen golpe.

El enorme oso gruño con fuerza y seguidamente preparo sus garras, esta vez el obtendría su venganza sobre el pequeño humano que le saco un ojo.

* * *

**Fin Del Primer Capitulo**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo de esta nueva historia, y que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo xD. **

**Como siempre les digo en cada historia que escribo, si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre las historias que subo. **

**Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo. **

**¡Ja ne!**

* * *

**El Capitulo Tiene 3346 Palabras.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Vieja Cicatriz (Parte 1)

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o Valiente/Brave 2012, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Rojo Intenso

Capítulo 2: Vieja Cicatriz Y 'Pequeña Aventura', (Parte 1)

"Hablando"

"_Pensando_"

**"Rasengan" **Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Magia/Técnica

**Dioses/Demonios/Monstruos/Titanes Hablando**

_**Dioses/Demonios/Monstruos/Titanes Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias

* * *

"¡HAAA!" Naruto dio un grito de batalla impactando su puño derecho en el estómago desprotegido del oso, causando que este último se estremeciera.

Mor'du gruño de dolor al sentir ese puñetazo de parte del cachorro 'Humano' molesto, por lo que con su pata derecha le dio un zarpazo en el pectoral izquierdo seguido de otro con la misma fuerza y velocidad, dejándole una herida en forma de X. Esto provoco que Naruto gritara de dolor y por instinto dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose de esa enorme bestia, mientras que a la vez presionaba su mano derecha con fuerza en su pectoral izquierdo sangriento debido a que no se esperó ese tipo de ataque de la enorme bestia peluda.

"**¡GROARRRRR!**" El enorme oso rugió nuevamente igual de furioso que antes, para que seguidamente preparara su pata izquierda lista para terminar de una vez por todas con el niño problemático y así tener su venganza por su ojo perdido.

"_¡__Mierda__!_" El ojinegro pensó con los dientes apretados y en máxima alerta, mientras que a la vez se preparaba para bloquear con su brazo izquierdo las afiladas garras del oso.

Aunque de pronto paso algo que detuvo tanto a Mor'du como a Naruto de sus acciones, y esto fue porque una flecha bien precisa se enterró en el cuello del enorme oso causando que este gruñera molesto y desviara su mirada del pelinegro hacia el responsable del ataque inesperado resultando ser una ... ¿Niña?

"¡Deja tranquilo a mi amigo, monstruo!" Merida ordeno en voz alta dejando de lado su miedo y en su lugar fue reemplazado por actitud valiente, mientras que a la vez le sacaba la lengua a un molesto Mor'du.

Los padres de la pelirroja abrieron bien grandes los ojos al ver que esta última se había ido de su lado y nunca se habían dado cuenta de ello por haber tenido su mirada todo este tiempo en la pequeña batalla entre ese extraño, pero fuerte niño contra el enorme oso. Naruto giro su cabeza rápidamente en dirección de la ojiazul quedándosela mirando con sorpresa, ya que ella lo salvo justo a tiempo del zarpazo peligroso de la maldita bola de pelos gigante.

"¡Merida/Hija!" Tanto Elinor como Fergus gritaron con horror el nombre de su única hija debido a que ahora la atención del enorme oso estaba dirigida hacia ella.

Merida retrocedió varios pasos muy asustada cuando ese oso demonio se acercó cada vez más hacia ella con la intensión de devorarla de un bocado, pero eso nunca ocurrió porque alguien se interpuso frente a ella y seguidamente la empujo lejos del peligro donde fue atrapada justo a tiempo por los brazos de su padre. El ojinegro por un segundo fue rodeado de pies a cabeza por una extraña aura de energía de color rojo, pero tan rápido como apareció esta desapareció ... aunque esto fue más que suficiente para potenciarlo por unos segundos y salvar a su amiga.

"¡Tu pelea es contra mí, bola de pelos gigante!" Naruto dijo en voz alta una vez que salvo a su amigo del peligro, mientras que a la vez sostenía el hocico del gran oso con ambas manos y seguidamente le daba un fuerte rodillazo en la mandíbula.

El rodillazo del pelinegro fue tal que ocasiono que el animal quedara viendo estrellitas, literalmente y se tambaleara un poco ... pero Mor'du era muy testarudo para no atacar una última vez al mocoso, por lo que antes de escapar del peligro de los otros Humanos que se estaban acercando hacia ellos, decidió darle un último zarpazo a Naruto dándole un corte profundo y horizontal en el brazo izquierdo. El ojinegro por supuesto se aguantó el grito de dolor por nueva herida mordiéndose su labio superior, pero esto no le impidió contraatacar con su brazo derecho sano y con este formo un puño.

"¡Eso lo pagaras caro!" El pelinegro gruño con furia, para que seguidamente conectara su puño derecho en el estómago del oso con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir en el momento ocasionado que Mor'du gruñera de dolor.

El puñetazo que le dio Naruto al oso fue tal que lo envió a 'volar' con fuerza hacia unos árboles donde los destrozo a todos internándose profundamente en el bosque y este nunca volvió a salir de este después de la tremenda paliza que le había dado el niño.

Todos los presentes que habían presenciado la batalla entre el niño de ojos negros y el enorme oso quedaron con la boca totalmente abierta del asombro y la incredulidad ... hasta por un momento pensaron de que se trataba de un dios metido dentro del cuerpo de un niño, pero esto rápidamente lo descartaron cuando vieron el estado de este.

Luego de esto, el niño de cabello negro se tambaleo hacia atrás varios pasos, hasta que al final cayó de espaldas al suelo completamente agotado y al borde la inconsciencia ... lo último que escucho antes de que su visión se volviera negra y cayera en el reino de los sueños fue ...

"¡Naruto!" Merida grito el nombre de su primer amigo con angustia, para que seguidamente corriera hacia el niño de cabello negro mal herido.

* * *

**Quince Años Después**

Algunos dicen que nuestro destino está conectado a la Tierra ...

Merida hizo una pequeña pausa al ver como su amigo Naruto desvió sus ojos con diversión por sus palabras, pero ignorándolo decidió seguir en lo que estaba.

Que es parte de nosotros como nosotros a ella. Otros dicen que el destino esta entretejido como una tela ... entrelazando el destino de uno con el de muchos otros.

La ojiazul nuevamente se quedó en silencio al ver que el pelinegro esta vez la observaba fijamente al parecer escuchando atentamente su última oración, por lo que formando una pequeña sonrisa decidió seguir.

Es aquello que más buscamos o luchamos por cambiar. Algunos nunca lo encuentran. Pero hay otros que ... son guiados a él.

La pelirroja esta vez se quedó en silencio para darle una pequeña mirada al ojinegro, observando fijamente las cicatrices que este tenía en su cuerpo. Mientras que, Naruto en algún punto había dejado de escuchar las palabras de Merida y en su lugar había desviado su completa atención a un insecto que tiene en su mano izquierda.

La historia de cómo Naruto tiene estas feas, pero llamativas/_Atractivas_ luchando contra el oso demonio, Mor'du. Es leyenda, que solo sabemos unos pocos entre ellos mi familia y los guardias que estuvieron 'ese' día.

El pelinegro al recordar sus cicatrices por esa antigua pelea que tuvo contra esa bola de pelos gigante formo una sonrisa, porque sin duda lo considero una pelea digna para su corta edad de 5 años y con solo darle una mirada a su torso probaba su punto.

Me convertí en hermana de tres hermanitos. Los príncipes Hamish, Hubert y Harris. Pequeños rufianes mas bien. Siempre se salen con la suya ... yo nunca me salgo con la mía en nada.

La ojiazul se quedó en silencio porque de repente agarro una manzana que había en una mesa cercana y seguidamente se la llevo a la boca dándole un mordisco formando una expresión satisfecha por lo deliciosa que era, mientras que a la vez le pasaba una manzana a Naruto, que la atrapo sin problemas con su mano derecha todavía sin quitarle la mirada al insecto en su mano izquierda.

Soy la princesa. Soy el ejemplo. Tengo deberes, responsabilidades, expectativas.

Aunque de repente ambos fueron sacados de lo que estaban haciendo cuando la puerta que los llevaba hacia el salón principal se abrió de par a par. Naruto se enderezo por completo dejando lo que estaba haciendo y cambio su expresión a una fría por completo, quedándose detrás de la ojiazul. Merida en cambio se terminó su manzana ante la mirada sorprendida de su madre y los guardias presentes, para que seguidamente empezara a caminar hacia sus padres.

Toda mi vida ya fue planeada, preparándome para el día en que me convierta en mi ... madre. Ella está a cargo cada segundo de mi vida.

La pelirroja se sentó con una sonrisa en su trono, aunque rápidamente la cambio cuando su madre le dio una mirada que decía 'comportarte como una dama' y esto provoco que ella diera un suspiro molesto apoyando su cabeza en su mano izquierda. Naruto en cambio se posiciono cerca de Merida quedándose firmes con la misma expresión fría de antes, aunque le hubiera gustado hacer una divertida broma frente a tantas personas ... no podía hacerlo, porque era el guardia de la princesa y debía dar el ejemplo.

* * *

**Un Momento Después **

Merida practicaba por ordenes de su madre Elinor sus ensayos, pero sin la ojiazul odiaba hacer esto casi todos los dias.

"Si, Robin, gentil Robin, y ya escucharas de mí." La pelirroja, ensayo sin ganas y con una expresión totalmente aburrida.

"Proyecta." Elinor corrigió en voz alta desde su posición en el balcón, observando a su hija con una expresión neutra.

"¡Y ya escucharas de mí!" Merida intento nuevamente, pero esta vez elevando un poco su voz.

La Princesa Mérida,había cambiado mucho de esa pequeña niña de 5 años (Pero seguía conservando su actitud rebelde y aventurera), volviéndose una joven (20) muy hermosa de tez clara casi pálida. Cara redonda, pecas, mejillas rosadas, labios rosados, cabello largo y rojo rizado, y ojos azules. Su cuerpo es atlético y tonificado por su constante entrenamiento rutinario con Naruto y aventuras divertidas con este último lejos del castillo, aunque sus padres no tenían idea de esto. Ella mide 1,65m y su peso es de 55kg. Su vestimenta consiste en un vestido de algodón verde y azul.

"¡Enuncia! Deben poder entenderte en cada rincón del salón ... o no sirve de nada." La mujer de ojos color avellana comento con un tono serio.

Naruto observaba en silencio apoyado en una pared cercana como la madre e hija practicaban las mismas rutinas de casi de todos los días. Tanto Merida como Naruto habían cambiado mucho física y mentalmente en estos últimos 15 años, donde ambos ya estaban viéndose con otros ojos, pero ninguno se animaba a dar el primer paso para declarar sus sentimientos por miedo al rechazo, por lo que en su lugar preferían mantenerlo en secreto. Además, estaba el problema de que la Reina Elinor no quería a un plebeyo como esposo para su única hija, por más que este fuera un amigo muy cercano a la familia y el amigo de la infancia de la pelirroja.

Naruto, al igual que su amiga Merida había cambiado mucho de ese niño de 5 años 'débil' a un joven (20) muy atractivo de tez semi bronceada y bastante musculoso. A comparación de cuando era un niño su cabello negro despeinado y semilevantado había crecido un poco más llegando casi hasta sus hombros. Sus ojos de color negro seguían igual que siempre, reflejando ese toque de misterio y aburrimiento que lo destacaban. Pero había algo que lo caracterizaba como único (Además de sus tres marcas de bigotes, por supuesto) y eso eran las tres cicatrices en su cuerpo: Una en la mejilla izquierda, otra por el área del codo de su brazo izquierdo y la ultima en forma de 'X' en su pecho. Él es muy alto llegando a los 2,07m y su peso es de 98kg. Su vestimenta consiste solo en un pantalón blanco con una faja rojo clarito, ya que su torso lo deja al descubierto porque según 'el' es mucho más cómodo para luchar ... aunque también se quedaba así, porque varias mujeres se lo habían pedido. Estaba utilizando unas botas blancas de un extraño material flexible y cómodo.

"Esto no sirve de nada ..." La ojiazul murmuro con una mirada molesta, observando que el pelinegro la observaba desde su posición con una expresión compasiva.

"Te escuche. Empieza de nuevo." La pelicastaña ordeno con el ceño fruncido, por la actitud rebelde de su hija.

En respuesta, Merida suspiro con frustración y aburrimiento para que seguidamente empezara a decir esas ridículas palabras de nuevo ante la mirada de un hipnotizado Naruto.

* * *

**Un Tiempo ****Después**

"Una princesa debe saber cada aspecto de su reino." Elinor explico con tranquilidad, mientras con su puntero señalaba el mapa de Escocia

...

Aunque de repente la Reina se quedó en silencio cuando vio que su hija estaba dibujando algo en una hoja en vez de prestarle atención a su lección de historia y geografía. Por lo que, la pelicastaña molesta le quito la hoja en donde estaba dibujando su hija y cuando miro el dibujo vio que se trataba de un dibujo perfecto de Naruto con sus cicatrices y sus músculos definidos. Merida se sonrojo levemente al ver que su madre la había atrapado dibujando al pelinegro de sus sueños, que en este momento estaba apoyado en una pared cercana a ella.

"Y, No hace dibujos." La mujer de ojos color avellana regaño con la misma expresión molesta, para que seguidamente hiciera una bola de papel con el dibujo y seguidamente lo arrojara hacia un rincón donde fue atrapado antes de que saliera por la ventana por una mano conocida.

"¡Hey! ¡Salgo muy guapo en este dibujo!" Naruto comento en voz alta una vez que vio el dibujo, observando con asombro la hoja porque era como verse a un espejo en forma pequeña.

La Reina Elinor puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar las palabras del guardián y amigo de su hija. La ojiazul en cambio dio una carcajada muy divertida por la forma de ser del pelinegro y también se sonrojo un poco.

"Naruto, sal de aquí distraes a Merida de sus deberes." La pelicastaña ordeno de brazos cruzados, mientras que el ojinegro quito su mirada del dibujo mirando con sorpresa a la Reina.

"Pero, madre-" Aunque de pronto la pelirroja fue interrumpida por su madre que parecía algo enojada.

"Nada de peros, Merida.", La mujer de ojos color avellana ordeno con su mirada en la joven de ojos azules. "Naruto, por favor." Elinor dijo con un tono neutral, para que seguidamente señalara con su mano derecha hacia la puerta de la habitación.

"Si, su alteza." El ojinegro acepto sin queja alguna, mientras que a la vez inclinaba su cabeza y seguidamente se fuera por la puerta cerrándola detrás suyo una vez que estuvo fuera de la habitación de las dos mujeres de la realeza.

Merida después de que su madre echara de esa manera a su amigo de la infancia se enojó tanto que no hablo con ella en casi todo el día, sin duda alguna estaba muy molesta con ella.

* * *

**Con Naruto**

El pelinegro había estado caminando durante un buen tiempo por el bosque en dirección a su casa para ver que podía hacer en ella para sacarse el aburrimiento de su cabeza junto a la tristeza de ser echado por la Reina ... aunque como si alguien leyera sus pensamientos, un hombre algo flaco con el torso descubierto y repleto de extraños tatuajes apareció prácticamente de la nada a solo tres metros de su posición con intenciones para nada buenas.

"**Sé lo que eres**." El desconocido dijo con un tono frio y burlón, mientras le daba una mirada analizadora al cuerpo musculoso del joven de ojos negros porque podía sentir algo raro en él.

"¿Eh? ¿Quién eres viejo desnutrido?" Naruto pregunto con una expresión confusa, observando con curiosidad como los tatuajes del extraño brillaron de un color azul eléctrico y seguidamente desapareció de su vista para su sorpresa.

* * *

**Fin De La Primera Parte**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo de esta nueva historia, y que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo xD. **

**Perdonen la tardanza por no actualizar esta historia, pero me había enfocado en otras, sumado a la falta de inspiración y flojera ... pero, bueno aquí estoy de vuelta actualizando 'Rojo Intenso' con su segundo capítulo. **

**Como siempre les digo en cada historia que escribo, si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre las historias que subo. **

**Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo. **

**¡Ja ne!**

* * *

**El Capitulo Tiene 2744 Palabras.**


	3. Capitulo 2: Derrota (Parte 2, Final)

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o Valiente/Brave 2012, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Rojo Intenso

Capítulo 2: Derrota (Parte 2, Final)

"Hablando"

"_Pensando_"

**"Rasengan" **Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Magia/Técnica

**Dioses/Demonios/Monstruos/Titanes Hablando**

**_Dioses/Demonios/Monstruos/Titanes Pensando_**

Lectura/Noticias

* * *

El pelinegro agrando un poco sus ojos cuando el tipo desconocido desapareció en un borrón de velocidad de electricidad azulada y casi un instante después apareció frente suyo con su puño extendido cargando una gran cantidad de fuerza en este ... por suerte, el joven de ojos negros se hizo tiro hacia un costado justo a tiempo porque cuando el puño del tipo extraño toco un árbol cercano lo destrozo por completo en miles de astillas de madera, sin duda habría sido algo peligroso recibir un golpe de esa magnitud.

"**Jejeje ... eres el primer mortal que esquiva uno de mis golpes, tienes un poco de mi respeto**." El desconocido 'elogio' con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios, mientras observaba de reojo una piedra de considerable tamaño cerca de su posición que podría utilizar para a atacar al chico.

El ojinegro por si acaso dio un salto hacia atrás quedando muy cerca de su casa de madera ... maldita sea, justo en este día deciden atacarlo sin provocación y por supuesto ¡sin razón alguna!

"¿Quién rayos eres y que quieres?" Naruto pregunto con los puños apretados porque sentía una energía rara emanar del tipo extraño, pero no sabía cómo describirla con palabras.

"**Oh, casi lo olvido mi nombre es Baldur. Un dios de Asgard, hijo de Odín**." El extraño se presento con un tono entre frio y divertido, pero había algo raro en sus palabras ... como si odiara ser lo que era o eso parecía dar a entender al observar su lenguaje corporal.

El hombre de edad desconocida, conocido como Baldur es de estatura promedio (1,70m) y tiene un físico extremadamente delgado y duro. Su construcción física es única, ya que lo hace parecer pequeño en comparación con los otros dioses masculinos, que generalmente son de altura imponente y construcciones anchas y muy musculosas. Sus características más llamativas son sus tatuajes de runas nórdicas de color azul claro, que cubren grandes porciones de sus extremidades y torso y sus ojos, que son claramente azules helados, particularmente notables cuando estas cerca de este. Tiene rasgos algo demacrados, con una barba castaña con adornos, pero un poco descuidada y un peinado extraño peinado con adornos en su melena de caballo. Lleva un cinturón rojo, una bolsa en la cadera y una delgada cadena de dijes sobre una faja de cintura marrón rasgada, que se usa sobre pantalones sueltos de tela negra, atados a las pantorrillas con tiras de cuero marrón. No lleva ropa en su torno ni zapatos.

"_Ya veo, por eso tenía esa extraña energía ... ¡Es un maldito Dios!_" El ojinegro pensó con los dientes apretados porque sin duda se le complicaría mucho pelear contra una deidad.

"**¿Qué es lo que quiero? Bueno ... pensé que los de tu ****clase**** eran tan iluminados. Mucho mejor que ****nosotros****. Mucho más inteligentes. Y, sin embargo, aquí te escondes en el bosque, como un cobarde**." Baldur

"¡Ah! ¿¡A quien le dices cobarde, enano!?" Naruto pregunto con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios al mirar hacia abajo al tipo que apenas le llegaba a la cintura, sin duda lo hacía ver y sentir imponente.

La única respuesta que recibió fue una enorme piedra que fue patada por el dios nórdico con gran fuerza y que el pelinegro justo a tiempo llego a romper con el antebrazo izquierdo, pero no estaba preparado para el fuerte rodillazo en la boca de su estómago que lo hizo congelar en su lugar porque le había sacado todo el oxígeno de su cuerpo y de paso lo hizo un escupir un poco de saliva ... porque sin duda el golpe de un dios no es para nada suave.

"**Sabes, después de que termine con tu miserable vida ... la próxima será esa hermosa chica de cabello rojo ondulado**." El ojiazul eléctrico aseguro con un tono divertido al ver como el cuerpo del pelinegro se tensó por completo en señal de furia y seguramente con ir a la ofensiva.

"D-Desgraciad-" Pero un fuerte puñetazo en la barbilla de parte del dios nórdico lo silencio al instante, además de enviarlo a volar rápidamente hacia el cielo cubierto de nubes de tormenta.

Baldur observo con aburrimiento como el muchacho se perdía entre las nubes después de haberle dado ese golpe en donde siendo sincero no había usado el 100% de su fuerza porque tal vez le podría haber arrancado la cabeza en limpio ... y eso habría sido una verdadera lástima, ya que todavía quiere seguir jugando con el mortal.

"**Eres débil, niño**." El dios nórdico comento una vez que apareció sobre el ojinegro con sus manos juntos y seguidamente las conecto con fuerza en la espalda desprotegida del mortal ocasionando que este fuera enviado con el doble de fuerza al suelo.

**{¡ESTRUENDO!}**

El cuerpo de Naruto impacto en su propia casa destrozándola por completo y dejando solamente un cráter en dicho lugar de un tamaño considerable ... aunque Baldur ni siquiera le dio tiempo a recuperarse porque desde el cielo se dejó caer con todas sus fuerzas en el indefenso ojinegro que solo agrando bien grande sus ojos cuando la rodilla del dios nórdico impacto en la boca de su estómago provocando un pequeño temblor en el lugar.

"¡...!" El pelinegro se tuvo que morder la lengua para no gritar de dolor ante el fuerte ataque del ojiazul eléctrico que si no hubiera sido porque reforzó sus órganos con Chakra hubiera muerto en ese lugar y de paso habría explotado como un sapo en un montón de sangre con sus tripas manchando el suelo.

Baldur saco su rodilla del estómago magullado del chico de ojos negros y seguidamente se lo quedo viendo de forma fija por unos segundos pensando en que hacer ahora ... sin duda estaba bastante impresionado en que un mortal resistiera sus golpes y todavía seguirá vivo, por lo que le hizo pensar que Naruto no era un mortal cualquiera.

"**Al parecer me equivoque contigo, niño. No eres un gigante, pero tampoco era un humano o un mortal cualquiera. Ahora responde ¿Qué cosa eres?**" El dios nórdico pregunto con interés, mientras que a la vez se arrodillaba sobre su rodilla izquierda y se acercaba un poco al rostro magullado del muchacho.

"B-Bésame el trasero, dios enano ..." Naruto respondió con una débil sonrisa que dejo a la vista sus dientes bañados en su sangre.

Esta respuesta por parte del ojinegro provoco que el ojiazul eléctrico apretara los dientes con evidente furia, por lo que con su mano derecha formo un puño.

"**¡Mortal, insolente!**", Baldur gruño con fuerza para que seguidamente le diera un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro al pelinegro ocasionando otro temblor en el bosque y dejándolo al borde de la inconsciencia, pero este asombrosamente seguía algo consciente por lo que agarrándolo del rostro le estampo la cabeza contra el suelo logrando que este. "**Eso es para que aprendas cuál es tu lugar**." El ojiazul eléctrico dijo con una mueca sin duda molesta, ya que sin duda odiaba a los mortales y los humanos ... pero cuando estos eran maleducados ante una deidad eso sí que lo sacaba de quicio.

El dios nórdico después de darle ese golpe al mortal se aguantó las ganas de acabarlo en este mismo momento ... sería tan fácil matarlo, pero de repente recordó que tenía que hacer cosas más importantes entre manos como, por ejemplo: Deshacerse de una vez por todas de ese viejo dios caído y su maldito mocoso problemático tira flechas, además que era engendro de un cobarde gigante.

"**Escucha mis palabras, niño. Volveré y cuando lo haga te asesinare ... arrasare con todo, no quedara absolutamente nada de lo que recuerdes y por supuesto me llevare conmigo a esa delicia de cabello rojo ondulado.**"El ojiazul eléctrico prometió lamiéndose los labios de una forma extraña, que lo hacía ver como un depravado.

Luego de decir esas palabras, Baldur dio un gran salto hacia el cielo donde fue atrapado en el aire por su fiel dragón: Dagsetr. Al terminar de acomodarse en el lomo del enorme lagarto volador, el dios nórdico se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia tierras nórdicas (Actual Noruega, Finlandia, etc.) para seguir con lo suyo con cierta familia molesta.

* * *

**Con Merida**

La pelirroja estaba montando a su fiel cabello Angus por el espeso bosque de escocia, mientras que a la vez usaba su arco favorito que le regalo su padre cuando era una niña. Ella estaba practicando desde la montura del caballo tiro al blanco con sus flechas y su arco, sin duda ella disfrutaba mucho el único día libre de la semana para poder hacer lo que ella quería

...

Aunque de pronto detuvo sus acciones al pasar un pensamiento muy importante por su mente que la dejo congelada en su lugar y a la vez Angus también detuvo su trote al sentir que su dueña estaba preocupada con algo.

"¿Dónde estará, Naruto? Ya ha pasado un día desde que no le he visto.", La ojiazul dijo para sí mismo con un tono sin duda preocupado de como podría estar su amigo e interés amoroso debido a que tal vez se sentía triste por la forma en que su madre lo había echado ese día. "Sera mejor que vaya a verlo." Merida susurro para sí misma, para que seguidamente empezara a dirigirse con su cabello a paso rápido.

Luego de esto, ella junto a su caballo Angus estuvieron trotando durante alrededor de 10 minutos hasta que llegaron donde ... solía estar la casa de cierto ojinegro.

"... ¿Qué paso con la casa de Naruto?" La pelirroja se preguntó a si misma bastante asustada al ver un cráter de gran tamaño donde solía estar la casa de cierto muchacho.

...

Aunque rápidamente su pregunta fue respondida cuando a una gran silueta salir de entre los escombros y troncos de madera ... dicha persona no era otra que Naruto, pero estaba muy mal herido y este para no caer al suelo se apoyó en un árbol cercano.

"¡NARUTO!", Merida exclamo con horror al ver el estado en que se encontraba el cuerpo del ojinegro, mientras a la vez se bajaba de un salto de su caballo Angus al suelo para que seguidamente corriera hacia dicho muchacho. "¡¿Qué te paso?!" La ojiazul pregunto en voz alta cuando estuvo frente a frente con el pelinegro.

Naruto abrió los ojos con dificultad encontrándose con los ojos azules preocupados de su amiga de la infancia por un momento se sorprendido y se alegró de encontrarla a salvo, pero rápidamente su expresión paso a la preocupación absoluta por si ese maldito bastardo de deidad se le ocurría volver de nuevo a cumplir con su promesa de matar.

"... ¿M-Merida?", El ojinegro dijo lentamente el nombre de su amiga porque incluso hablar le costaba mucho, además de provocarle un intenso dolor por todo su cuerpo apaleado. "¿Q-Que haces aquí? ..." Naruto pregunto con sus ojos negros recorriendo el bosque en busca de cierta deidad hostil, pero por suerte no se encontraba por ningún lugar y eso lo pudo comprobar cuando trato de sentir su extraña energía.

"¿Qué hago aquí?", La pelirroja dijo en voz baja las palabras de su amigo con una expresión de pura incredulidad y por un momento se sintió algo dolida de que su amigo no la haya tenido en cuenta o eso creía ella. "¡Pues vine a verte! Y mira cómo te encuentro, ¡Todo golpeado!" Merida comento en voz alta, casi al borde de las lágrimas cuando vio la sangre que goteaba de la boca de Naruto y por supuesto los feos moretones junto a los cortes en el cuerpo de este último.

"E-Esta vez ... no fue ... mi culpa ... ese ... ese ... ¡ESE! ¡Maldito bastardo! Me agarro despreveni-"

Aunque el pelinegro nunca llego a terminar sus palabras porque cierta chica de cabello rojo brillante y ondulado de alguna manera puso sus manos en la cara magullada de cierto muchacho para que seguidamente lo jalara hacia abajo con fuerza hasta que quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

"Caballo. Castillo. Ahora." Merida ordeno con un tono frio dejando de lado su angustia, reemplazándola por seriedad ... y a la vez soltó de mala gana el rostro de Naruto, ya que le hubiera gustado seguir tocándolo por un rato más.

El pelinegro trago saliva al ver de esa manera a la ojiazul ... habían sido muy pocas las veces que la había visto tan seria y esas pocas veces incluso el Rey Fergus junto a los guardias huían de ella completamente asustado de la princesa

...

Como habría sido el miedo que sintió en su ser que el ojinegro olvido el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo por la golpiza que le había dado Baldur, sin duda ella era muy asombrosa para causar esa clase de sentimiento en él.

"... S-Si ... M-Merida.", Naruto acepto con un leve tartamudeo en su tono de voz, mientras caminaba a paso lento hacia Angus que lo observo fijamente por unos segundos y esto hizo que el pelinegro se diera cuenta de algo bastante obvio. "M-Merida." El pelinegro llamo en voz baja a la joven de ojos azules que se volvieron hacia él.

"¿Que?" Merida contesto algo de agresividad que hizo que Naruto retrocediera un paso hacia atrás solo por precaución.

"No creo que Angus pueda soportar mi peso." El pelinegro dijo en voz baja, mientras su mirada paso de Angus hacia la pelirroja.

"Bueno, entonces tendrás que ir de a pie y seguirnos hasta el castillo para que podamos curarte esas feas heridas." La ojiazul explico con neutralidad, para que seguidamente de un salto terminara encima del lomo de su caballo y empezara a cabalgar a paso lento hacia su casa que por suerte no estaba tan lejos.

Sin decir absolutamente nada, Naruto siguió a paso lento a Merida y Angus con una mueca de dolor al poner su mano derecha sobre su abdomen ... porque ese golpe que le dio ese maldito bastardo de deidad lo había dejado muy mal, hasta podría haberlo matado sino se hubiera protegido con Chakra puro.

* * *

**Fin De La Segunda Y Ultima Parte Del Segundo Capitulo**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de esta de esta historia, y que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo xD.**

**La derrota de Naruto a manos de Baldur es bastante justificable, así que no me maten con sus comentarios :'v ... porque seamos sinceros se trata de un maldito dios contra un mortal que solo ha luchado contra personas comunes o entrenadas hasta cierto punto y tal vez contra alguno que otro oso en el bosque ... pero más que eso no, no se ha enfrentado contra oponentes de semejantes poder que el dios nórdico o algún otro similar en poder y habilidades extrañas.**

**Aunque no se preocupen porque Naruto se curara de sus graves heridas y su poder aumentará bastante gracias a algo que solo tiene los que son como Naruto ... obviamente nuestro pelinegro buscara una revancha contra Baldur donde ambos se medirán en una gran batalla para ver quién de los dos sobrevivirá porque después de todo es una pelea a muerte, pero esto sucederá un poco más adelante en la historia porque ahora me centrare un poco en la relación de Naruto y Merida.**

**Como siempre les digo en cada historia que escribo, si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre las historias que subo.**

**Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Ja ne!**

* * *

**El Capitulo Tiene 2640 Palabras.**


End file.
